


Let's Forget About Work

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: #200WordChallenge, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, crowley being fluffy, sleepy aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Crowley awakes before the angel for a change. Moving closer to the sleeping angel, Crowley decides that cuddling and snoozing with his angel beats working anyday.





	Let's Forget About Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsMendes19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/gifts), [Cheese_And_Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese_And_Chaos/gifts).



For a change, Crowley awoke before the angel. Opening his eyes, he expected the angel to be wrapped up in his arms like usual still fast asleep, but Aziraphale was curled up on his own side of the bed tangled amongst the blankets. Crowley felt slightly cold without his angel curled up against him, so he prepared to move himself closer to the warmer sleeping form beside him.

Surprised he didn’t get an elbow in the face this time, he proceeded to curl himself into the angel’s curves, as if their bodies were made to do so. He nuzzled his nose into the angel’s tartan pyjama clad neck. Crowley grimaced when he heard Aziraphale make a sleepy incoherent sound, thinking he had woken him up, but sighed when thankfully he resumed snoring again a few seconds later.

Crowley felt like he could easily go back to sleep at how warm and comfortable he felt right now. Maybe he could close his eyes just for a moment, it couldn’t hurt, right? Snapping his fingers, he miracled off the alarm that was to wake his angel any minute now to open the bookshop.

Screw the alarm, cuddling with his angel was better. 


End file.
